The objective of this project is to develop and apply nuclear magnetic resonance for elucidating molecular structures and for studying the interactions within and between molecules in making contribution to the solution of various chemical problems. Various nmr techniques have been employed: 1) to study the conformation and atropisomerism of colchicinoids; (2) to study the binding of the D and L isomers of 5-fluoro-tryptophan and the 2,3- dihydro derivatives to tryptophan synthase; (3) to assign configurations of both the tetrahydro epoxide and K-region arene oxide derivatives of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons; (4) to elucidate the structures of principal adducts formed from the deoxyguanosine residues of DNA upon reaction in vitro with four configurationally isomeric benzo(c)phenanthrene 3,4-diol-1,2- epoxides; (5) to assign structures of several fluorinated carbohydrates; and (6) to demonstrate the presence and heterogeneity of the phosphate residues on thyroglobulin preparations.